fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Knight Eclipse
Meta Knight Eclipse, ''is an action 3D platformer video game created by Wario Inc. It focuses around the character Meta Knight and his war against the invasion of evil aliens called Dorloos. It is rated E10+ by the ESRB, and is the darkest game in the Kirby series. Wario Inc.World Description Gameplay ''Eclipse is a unique game. It blends platforming with deep combat. Meta Knight has to fend off the waves of Dorloos, and he has to craft weapons to fight. He starts out only with his sword, but can get more weapons. Platforming is also a big part. Meta Knight will have to get better and better to face the platforming challenges. Meta Knight has an open-world to explore, and can either use the alien invasion to take over, or will fight against it. Sometimes, Meta Knight will go through flying stages, and have to fight waves of flying enemies ''Kid Icarus Uprising ''style. The game also has a 2D fighting minigame called Brawl. Here, players can select Kirby characters(Omegatars and the unlockable Mario appear two) and fight in Smash Bros. style. Vault is where the player can check out their achievements earned, skins, and more. Story Prologue: Nightmare ''Eclipse ''begins with a young puffball sleeping. He's woken up by an innocent beautiful blue bird. He smiles, and heads downstairs, as he is now under the player's control. He sees his father, and his mother. Then, a dark void approached his house. The void attacked the family, so you have to defend your parents with your sword.You don't know what it is, but your parents do. "Don't cower, Draco and Maria.", the void said evily. The puffball defeats the void, but it leaves a wave of darkness over the house, changing and ripping apart their family forever. The puffball, now usually silent, rebellious and angry, puts on a mask and keeps the sword from that day. The puffball....is Meta Knight. Act 1: Invasion Meta Knight woke up panting hard. He got up and picked up his sword. He had been having the same nightmare every night. It was of his origin. After eating breakfeast, he went outside. After doing some morning training(the tutorial), he saw mysterious beings in the nearby woods. He investigated, only to find out that aliens were there. He boarded the ship, and it started by itself. In space, various other UFO's came. They scsnnned the spaceship, and deemed it was controled by humanity. They attacked, so Meta Knight fought two. He fought them off, and headed to D.R.E.A.M. There, he talked to the officers there. He warned them, when the UFO's attacked the D.R.E.A.M base. It wa sterrible, the alien foes decimated D.R.E.A.M. Meta Knight had to flee, so he traveled through Parasol Plains and met Kirby there. Kirby was his usual happy self, but soon became sad and scared after Meta Knight told him the news. Kirby then showed Meta Knight a secret. It was his Pocket Dimension, which he hid inside of his cake. After eating it, the two were warped to the Food World. Kirby then told Meta Knight that they had to meet his friend Sourbite. They ventured through Gumball Street and started their journey through the Candy Cane Forest. To stay alive, Meta Knight had to feed Kirby candy-canes every 10 seconds or it was doom. At the Great Workshop where Sourbite rested, the game became 2D and focused on platforming. This references Kirby's original games. Tricks and traps were littered at every turn, but they finally met Sourrbite. Sourbite was about 40 feet tall, strong, and fifty percent man, fifty percent Sour Patch Kid. Sourbite could help fend off the aliens, but Meta Knight was reluctant. Kirby did his cute big eyes, and Meta Knight was enchanted. The trio stoped off back to the cake portal, but King Dedede hopped through the portal and stole it. They chased him through the Castle Path, fighting his forces on the way. They were kicked out of the catle and when they woke up it was a powerful and destructive base. The trio were stealthy thid time, and snuck in. Inside were many trials. Once they reached King Dedede, he put on a titanium mask, and got a large hammer. After smashing Sourbite, Kirby flew into a fit of rage and those two fighted, while Meta Knight dealt with MetaDe, a robot 2 x stronger then King Dedede. MetaDe through some decent hits, but Meta Knight won. A quick time event started, and the player smited the malevolent machine. King Dedede just wanted food, but when he learned about the alien invasion, he became reformed, helping Kirby and Meta Knight. With that, the act came to a close. Act 2: Infestation As the trio moved to go exit Food World and fight against the aliens.Then, as they neared the portal an alien popped out through the portal. Soon, Meta Knight realized that the aliens were filling up the world and had been pushed into Food World. Kirby then realized that the Choco Giants, Cinammon Cyclops, and Vanilla Bats were actaully the aliens. Then, they all gathered around and attacked the trio. It was overwhelming, and the aliens knocked out and kidnapped them. When Meta Knight woke up, he was tied up in a rope. He saw alien guards guarding his room. Quietly, he snuck out and took out the guards. '''BEEP-BEEP! '''A blaring alert went off and lasers flew. Meta Knight was swift and quick and evaded the traps. Soon, the knight was at the exit of the base. However, Zale the general of the base showed Meta Knight Kirby and Dedede who were tied up and were hung above acid pools. Meta Knight attacked but was easily threw to the side. His friends were lowered, when he smashed the watch on Zale's Hands. The acid pools disappaered and Dedede and Kirby morfed into aliens. Everything was an illusion. While Zale fell to the ground, Meta Knight got the upper hand and had the sword ready. he asked where his friends were. "They were simply pawns in your resistance we threw them out.", a struggling Zale responded. Meta Knight thought about ending him, but jumped off him and escaped the base. Meta Knight saw that the base was put hihg on an icey mountain. Meta Knight slid down the icy mountain shooting aliens and dodging the lasers from the base. Meta Knight had control, but accidenally slipped ona rock. Meta Knight fell, but flew back up to save himself. He did another flying stage and shot down the alien robots chasing him. Combat was hard and the ice was really cold. Meta Knight then saw a huge rock being pushed by the robots. He tried to fly away, but was shot and crashed into the rock and landed in Subzero Village. Meta Knight woke up without his armor in bed. He got up, and got into his armor. Was it all a dream? Nope. As he got out, the chill of Subzero Village scared him. Bandits attacked, as a kidnapped lady screamed. While usually careless, he had to follow his code of honor. As he took out the bandits, the village thanked him. That is when a missile from the base came. Everyone(except for Meta-Knight) fled, as he attacked it. It broke apart, and knocked him into a cave. He skated through the large dim cave, as bats attacked him. He finally arrived, and saw Dedede and Kirby knocked out on a platter. A yeti smashed through the table. Meta Knight saw that an alien bug had absorebed the yeti, and turned it into a hostile and fierce(and hideous) creature who captured his friends. The yeti had the upper-hand, but Meta Knight's small size let him attack and defeat the vicious yeti. The bug, heavily injured, fled. Now under control, the yeti apoligized and introduced himself as Scully. He gave him back his friends, and joined Meta Knight to make up for his act. Kirby and Dedede woke up dazed. Now in a group, the heroes left the cave, looking for what to do next. Act 3: Inferno The tired group camped out in a cave. An angry Zale seeked revenge. He sent a UFO to the cave, and the ground shattered. Everyone woke up on a small piece of land floating on lava. It was about to go overboard! Everyone was cared, when Meta Knight threw his sword at a rock. This crashed into the platform launching them into a small area. They ahd to run to avoid being fried. Meta Knight slashed through the attacking lava monsters. Then, Meta Knight was pushed off the edge alongside his friends. He had to catch and save his friends before they were fried. They saw a giant lava kracken. Meta Knight dropped off his friends in a safe place and chased the kracken. Chasing him through various lava rivers and minions, the lava kracken became frusterated and spit lava at Meta Knight knocking him back at a small cave, as the entrance collapsed. The lava kracken then collected his friends and left. Meta Knight slid down through the cave and smahed his head on a rock. While he was knocked out, two hooded people kidnapped him. "Ugh....Hmm!" Meta Knight said as he woke up. He was in a dirty locker room in a raggedy blanket. Getting up, a coughing rock monster laughed and welcomed Meta Knight. "I'm Rocko, welcome to the Inferno Collesium!" Rock said. "Hello..." Meta Knight muttered. A gigantic troll came over and pushed Rocko down. " A new one hey! Let's see his strength." he said as he charged for Meta Knight. He dodged and slashed the troll. "Aah! Stupid little puffball. I was just starting! Once you get to me in the arena, i'm gonna squish you!" the troll said before leaving. "Thanks, Meta! Mole Troll over here has been bullin' us fo' years!" Rocko said. Meta Knight nodded. Then, a robotic voice ringed through the room. "Meta-Knight, you have been called in for a match against the Rank Loser, hahah, Kuribros!" the voice said. Meta Knight was confused, when two tall men in buisness suits dragged him onto a wrestling ring. The owner, an obese blue turtle like dragon threw a boomerang at Meta Knight and the crowd laughed. "Welcome, all! Today, the fresh new and comedic, Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeta Kniiiiiiight!" Meta Knight was then put on the spotlight. "And, the quirky, the clunky, the Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiibrrrrrrrrrrrros!" the announcer said. Three tubby brown big lipped warriors came out with hammers. "Fight!" the announcer said as Meta Knight was unexpectantly slammed into the ground by the fighters. Meta Knight got back up and fought, soon, the Kuribros were nothin'! As Meta Knight went back to his room, the announcer told Meta Knight his name: Big Daddy. Now, Meta Knight learned how to escape. He had to conquer all of the fighters. So, Meta Knight fought his way up, when he reached the next rank. Meta Knight went to the next room, and the ground fell apart, landing Meta Knight back in the lava world. 100 Doorloos came and surrounded Meta Knight. He began to fight, when the rock went overboard. Meta Knight jumped back up on a platform. It fell! Meta Knight jumped across the fragile network of platforms. When he got up, he was in the next room. Mole Troll was there and he smashed Meta Knight. "Welcome to the big leagues, buddy!" he said. Next fight was against Mole Troll. It was hard, but Mole Troll was out. Meta Knight kept on shredding through the challenges until he was the best. According to the rules, Meta Knight could now leave. That's when Big Daddy and two fat big strong guards came. It was clear that he couldn't leave. A battle happened, and Meta Knight lost. Right when the villains came to brainwash him, Rocko smashed them. Meta Knight awoke and they then freed all of the fighters. Meta Knight and Rocko shook each others hands and said goodbye. Meta Knight had a lava kracken to find. Meanwhile, Kirby, Dedede, and Scully struggled in their prisons. Where was Meta Knight? Meta Knight saw a group of fire spewing fish and followed them, avoding their fireballs. The firey fishes lead him to a dark cave. Things became 2D and Meta Knight had to avoid falling into lava. Meta Knight finally stopped. A firey line moved in the distnace. Meta Knight ran towards it, avoiding falling in the process. Meta Knight made it and pulled the teline. It was a fake! Meta Knight then fell into a room and he was with his friends again. There was no time for catching up. Meta Knight had to climb up without falling. After many tries they escaped. A loud roar shocked them all. The lava kracken appeared and smacked Meta Knight down. He couldn't give up and chased the Lava Kracken into a river of lava. Meta Knight had to defeat the villain before he landed into tnto the lava pit. It was hard, but the villain failed. As he fell, Meta Knight jumped on the dead kracken and used the tentacles to get back to his friends. "Phew!" Kirby said in a cute voice. King Dedede laughed as Scully ran towards the exit. The broken sign said Port Tralco... Act 4: International The four reached Port Tralco to see a broken city. It was flooded in the middle and was made from grass hills and crude wooden structures. Meta Knight looked around. "Ice, Fire, Water. This invasion is everywhere. it's international," he said. Everyone was surprised. Dedede said they should split up to find survivors. The first stage was Kirby. He wandered around classic 2D Kirby style. After roaming around through lots of dangers, Kirby saw a sillouhete in a house. Kirby went in. It was a giant alien bug! Kirby squealed and struggled as he escaped. After running back, the monster tripped and smashed down on the water. Meanwhile, King Dedede had some stuff to do. Smashing through the town, he stopped to see a green four eyed shark who snatched him. Scully followed to help, but was snatched. Meta Knight saw them from a building and jumped up and flew towards them. A battle startered, and Meta Knight was making hits while the shark spewed fire at him. The shark died, as he fell to the water. Meta Knight landed alongside Dedede and Scully. They saw that the adventure took them all the way into the ocean. They had been seperated from Kirby! Dedede becme crazy and jumped all around in distress, when Scully slapped him. Meta Knight said he would fly them all back to Port Tralco. The trip was difficult, and eventually Zale appeared in his warship. Zale said that the group had caused too much trouble, so they would have to be destroyed. Meta Knight flew up to strike and was hit by a laser beam. The blast knocked everyone away. Meta Knight awoke dizzy in a web. He growled and didn't know what to do. He eventually swung into a torch, burning off the web.Meta Knight fell onto the ground and explored the strange land. After going through a mysterious cave with lots of puzzles but no enemies, Meta Knight reached a cliff. He looked down to see various giganitc spider-like creatures and a large river. They all stared at him with their large red eyes and hissed. Meta Knight was surprised as he ran through a cave. He tried to not get caught up in webs as he made it down to a new area. Rocks crumbled as he slid down into a pit. Cobwebs gave the place an eerie feeling as he got trapped. Soon, carnivorous worms came. Meta Knight kicked them and cut the web so he fell. Meta was caughtup in a waterfll and stabbed his sword into the mountain. He shimmied up and ran until he reached a dead end. The screen went black as it switched to Dedede. TBA Characters *Meta Knight: A male puffball who alwasy wears his trademark mask and is equipped with a sharp sword. As a child, Meta was kind and and caring. However, Voiden's defeat caused him to be a dark silent snd angry young fellow, who grew up to be "Meta Knight". He is the main character. *Kirby: A cute child-like puffball who is pink. He is short and round and always ready to fight. The alien invasion makes him sad, but he remains cheery as he feels he needs to for the rest of the gang. *King Dedede: The former arch-enemy of Kirby, Dedede only wants food and is not truely evil(just greedy!). He joins the team because if the alien invasion destroys Dream Land, there will be no more cake to eat. He is a tubby slow fellow that looks like a penguin and is armed with his signature mallet. *Scully: A brand new character, Scully was originally a peaceful yeti living in the caves above Subzero Village and was possesed by a malevolent alien bug. Meta Knight defeated the bug and under control, Scully joined the team to make things right. He is a large fat creature with claws. *Zale: The greedy commander of the aliens, Zale is the face of the species and he is very dangerous. Formerly a world famous gangster on his planet, Zale has commited various perfect crimes. He is an intelligent marksman who served in the army and has an arsenal of years advanced weapons. *Void: The villain of the beginning, he tried to kill Meta Knight's family but was defeated. As he retreated he left a wave of magic that made Meta Knight become a dark angry figure. His role is more then what it seems though. Items and Synthesising The game features various items. These allow Meta Knight and friends new powers and to heal or upgrade stats. Items are collected and bought with Bronze, Silver, and Gold. 100 bronze is one silver and 100 silvers are one gold. Each item of currency gets rarer as you go. Collected items can be crafted/synthesised. This will make them better. For example cooking a Heart Potion with a Super Syrup makes Heart Syrup, a better item. This is a list of items and synthesised items. It also includes recipes for the crafted items. Note: I need help putting this info into tables. Items *Heart Potion: Heals 10% HP. Costs 1 silver. *Super Syrup: Raises defense temporarily. Costs 1 silver. *Boiling Potion: Raises attack power. Costs 10 silvers. *Zing Shoes: Meta Knight's speed doubles. Costs 50 bronze. *Ice Badge: Heals Fire status ailment. Costs 10 silvers. *Fire Badge: Heals Ice status ailment. Costs 10 silvers. *Medicine: Heals poison ailment. Costs 15 silvers. *Rainbow Tea: Heals all ailments. Costs 20 silvers. *Glass Shield: Meta Knight is protected from one hit. Costs 1 silver. *Super Star: Makes you temporarily invincible. Costs 20 silvers. *Ghost Sheet: Makes you temporarily invisible. Costs 10 silvers. *Super Heart Potion: Heals 25% HP. Costs 10 silvers. *Soul Potion: Heals 50% HP. Costs 50 silvers. *Maxim Tomato: Restores all HP. Costs 1 gold. *Soul Syrup: Raises defense twice as much as the Super Syrup. Costs 15 silvers. *Habenero Healer: Triples attack power. Costs 1 gold. *Omen: Inflicts Poison for a small time on an enemy. Costs 50 silvers. *Aura of Fire: Temporarily protects you from the Fire status ailment. Costs 20 silvers. *Aura of Ice: Temporarily protects you from the Ice status ailment. Costs 50 silvers. *Blizzard Box: Freezes an enemy. Costs 1 silver. *Reverse Potion: An item like a Poison Mushroom. Not available at stores. *Spicy Curry: Allows Meta Knight to temporarily shoot fireballs from his mouth. Costs 1 silver. *Mike: Makes all on-screen enemies dizzy. Costs 30 silvers. *Sugar: The heroes eat a bowl of just sugar, making them fast. Costs 1 silver. TBA Afflictions/Ailments Throughout the game the heroes come upon many status ailments some good and some bad. Positive(Affects you) *Invincible: The heroes are invincible. Caused by Super Star. *Invisible: Enemies cannot see the heroes and therefor will not attack. Caused by Ghost Sheet. *On Fire: Allows the heroes to spit fire. Caused by Spicy Curry. *Atk. Up: The heroes attack is raised. Caused by Boiling Potion or Habenero Healer. *Speed: The heroes become much faster. Caused by Sugar Negative(Affects you) *Brainwashed: Partners attack you and will be cured when beaten. *Poisoned: Repeatedly takes damage. *Sleepy: The player will be immobilized temporarily. *Slow: The player will become quite slow. *Frozen: The player is frozen, very similar to Sleepy, except the player takes damage when freed. Gallery 180px-Metaknight2.jpg|Meta Knight KirbyByPlazzap.png|Kirby DededeMKE.png|King Dedede Trivia *The game's original title was simply Meta-Knight. *The Kuribros are puns on the name Kuribo, which means Goomba, from the Mario series. Category:Kirby Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games